<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[TEMPORARY HIATUS] In The Spotlight by NETHERBEACONS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093185">[TEMPORARY HIATUS] In The Spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERBEACONS/pseuds/NETHERBEACONS'>NETHERBEACONS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ateez dont know each others identities, i talk a lot, mark lee has a big role here, or do they, superhero!ateez, this is the work of a sleep deprived high schooler living off gatorade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERBEACONS/pseuds/NETHERBEACONS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seoul’s superhero teams have a strict, unspoken promise they abide by: you cannot give away your identity to anyone, not even each other. </p><p>Of course, sometimes you don’t have a choice.</p><p>When ATEEZ, one of Seoul’s hottest superhero teams, get into an array of sticky situations, they may just be forced to break that promise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[TEMPORARY HIATUS] In The Spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hihi, ive explained what happened, please read !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello !! if you were/are a reader of this fic, im just here to let you know that it is on a short hiatus right now :’) i’ll be back with a much better, revamped version of this story soon!! thank you for all the support it’s received so far, every comment and kudos means a lot ♥️</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>